untitled so far
by Lady Silvera Wolfe
Summary: The Bladebreakers discover something new about Tyson and a world they never knew existed. title ideas are welcome.
1. discovery

Hello all! This isn't my first story on FF.n but it is in this genre. I'm also trying something I think is a little different. I won't tell you more cuz that would be telling and I think you'd rather read it, huh? If you have found me from my other stories, you won't see Raven and Shadow cuz they're mad they aren't in this. I'll probably find a muse for this eventually, but for now you have me.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (pouts) and the Coup D'Vitesse belongs to David Weber (if you like sci-fi, check him out; he's a fabulous author!). Kinomya Cara is mine, but you may borrow her with my permission.

Tyson woke slowly, sunlight filtering in through the dojo walls. Luckily, he no longer had to be at school in the mornings, giving him leeway to wake up and not have to be somewhere. His sister, Cara, was due to return home that afternoon. He rose, dressed, and slipped out into the main room of the dojo to see if anyone else was awake. Seeing no one, he stretched and started to run through a few katas.

The Coup D'Vitesse was the deadliest and most difficult of all current martial-arts styles. It didn't hesitate to borrow from other styles as well. Tyson was a black belt with eight rank knots. He was preparing to try and get the ninth, or Master-grade. That ninth knot was the last formal rank, after that all that stood to be gained was to become a council member.

The Bladebreakers (or the rest of the 'blading world) didn't know about the coming test. In fact, they didn't even know he practiced martial-arts. 'I'd better start listening for Gramps. He knows I practice before they get here and raises his voice to let me know.' Tyson mused 'But I might as well change out of my gi now so I have time.' Unfortunately for Tyson, Kai chose that moment to step in the room. 'Damn.' Thought Tyson, out loud however, "Hello, Kai." The greeting held false cheer meant to hide Tyson's uneasiness at having his captain surprise him like that, he hoped it would work. "What were you doing?" Kai asked with his usual attitude. "Why would you care?" Responded Tyson. "Answer the question, Kinomya." Kai snapped. "Sparring, and don't ask why because it's none of your business." Said Tyson, getting irritated. Tyson pushed past Kai so he could escape to change out of his gi. "What's buggin' Tyson?" asked Max, coming up behind Kai. Kai arched one eyebrow, as if to say 'don't ask me'. Gramps had watched the entire exchange from the sidelines, 'If Tyson's snapping like that, he really is nervous. That could mess up his chances at passing that test. Tension with his peeps will only make it worse. I'd better talk to them.' Gramps gathered the rest of the Bladebreakers and started to explain. "Tyson is a practitioner of the Coup D'Vitesse. It's a powerful martial-arts style. The Coup's council is currently placing a lot of pressure on him and they are making him take his master-grade test in a couple weeks. Which means it won't be easy to find him in a tractable mood for a long period of time. Cara, his sister, is arriving this afternoon to help him prepare. She is looking forward to meeting you as well." Gramps explained. "Wow, no wonder. He must be nervous." Said Rei. "Master-grade is as high as you can go, right?" Asked Max. "Yep, last formal rank." Confirmed Gramps

Cara gazed out the window of the plane she was on. She was exited at being able to see her family again. 'Too bad Dad's out on a dig, I really do miss him. Tyson's probably excited I'm coming or nervous as hell about that test. I may be two knots below, but Tyson needs a human partner to spar with. It will also help me with my test to get my eighth knot. Ah, we're landing, finally!' Cara ceased her internal dialogue and gathered her things. As Cara emerged into the airport, she spotted her brother and stepped out of the stream of passengers as Tyson darted forward. "Oof! Hey, Tyson, been awhile, huh?" Cara said. "Yep, I see you less often than Dad!" Tyson responded. "Are you ready for that test?" Cara asked as they moved to the baggage claim. "No!" Tyson wailed, "I don't even know why they're making me take it now! I thought my Worlds was scary, this is defiantly worse!" "And you're starting to panic! That won't help you at all. It's alright to be a little nervous but you can't let it control you! They wouldn't give you the test if they didn't feel you were ready, so relax!" Cara admonished gently. "I guess you're right. I'm overreacting and I could fail because of it." Tyson admitted. "We'd better get back to the dojo, Gramps and the guys are waiting for us." "I can't wait to meet them." Cara told him.

Back at the dojo, the rest of the Bladebreakers were practicing in the back. They were, however, distracted by the revelations of that morning; each was lost in their own thoughts. 'Never knew Tyson could do something like that. I thought he was too focused on 'blading, guess not. It is kinda cool though.' Thought Max as he watched Rei and Kai battle. 'I'd wondered why Tyson ate so much, know I think I know. Between Kai's training regimen and the Coup he must have some high metabolic demands. Explains why he didn't gain weight either.' Rei reflected. 'So he can do something besides talk, eat, sleep, and 'blade. We knew he was interested in martial arts, but not to this extent. Gramps mentioned a sister, Cara, I believed he called her, she better not be another Tyson.' Kai thought.


	2. introductions and anger

Hello, again. I usually don't update this quickly but I have gotten positive feedback on this so far, so I'm in a really good mood. I also realized that I didn't explain the asterisks () in the last chapter. They mean that this is my own addition to the Coup and not part of David Weber's original concept for it. Still no muse, but I'll find one eventually, don't you worry.

Review responses-

Ray 4 ever- Thanks!

Kai's the Best- Hmm…I hadn't thought about that but if it does occur it'll stay mild (no lemons! Sry!) And thanks!

Disclaimer- Don't feel like typing it out again. See ch1.

"Ah, good to be home. I hear voices in the back, can I assume that's them?" asked Cara. "Yep, but I did forget to tell them you were coming though. I'll probably be scolded first and then asked about who you are." Tyson chuckled sheepishly. "If I'm lucky Gramps will have mentioned it when they couldn't find me." "That sounds like him." Murmured Cara, falling silent as she spotted where the other Bladebreakers were training. "Hi!" A cheery voice broke into her thoughts, "You must be Cara! I'm Max, Gramps told us you were coming." The blonde introduced himself, shaking her hand energetically. "Yes, I'm Cara." She responded, gently breaking Max's grip. She turned to look at the others, the young man with the super long black hair spoke up next. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rei." He greeted politely, shaking her hand as well. The teen with two toned blue hair spoke next, "Kai." Cara's instant impression was that of an antisocial personality that was only here because he had nothing better to be doing. He didn't take her offered hand. Needless to say, The Bladebreakers didn't get any more practicing done, choosing instead to help her settle. Kai was absent from these activities, not that anyone was particularly surprised. The Bladebreakers were used to it and it fit Cara's impression of the silent teen.

Later on, Kai caught Tyson away from the others, intending to confront Tyson in his own manner. "If you aren't sparring with Cara, I want you to be practicing with the team. I'm not giving you a choice." He stated firmly. This placed Tyson on the defensive, "And what might I need to be sparring with her? If I did have a reason to, I know for certain I didn't tell you or anyone else!" Tyson responded. "Your grandfather told us. When that test is done, I expect you to catch up with the others." Kai said. Tyson didn't respond, instead he went to find and confront his grandfather.

"Gramps! Why'd you tell them!" Tyson demanded to know. "Chill, little dude! They were concerned with your sudden change in behavior and I explained." He said, trying to placate his irate grandson. "I didn't want them to know yet! After I had taken, and passed, that test, maybe I wouldn't have minded so much. But I haven't and I do!" Exclaimed Tyson, furious. "Okay, Maybe I shouldn't have said anything without your permission. But what was I supposed to say?" Gramps admitted. "I don't know!" Said Tyson as he stormed off.

Cara glanced up from where she had been chatting with the Bladebreakers to see Tyson storming off. "What's pissed him off?" she wondered. "Hmm, I'd better go find out before something or someone gets hurt. Please excuse me." "Go ahead; we don't see him that mad often. We usually don't get anything out of him though." Rei told her. "Thanks, but I'd better hurry because if some sap gets in his way right now said sap will be hurting, badly." Cara told him.

"Tyson!" she called, "Tyson!" Tyson didn't answer, but instead swung at her. Cara dodged and countered. 'Better me than someone who can't defend themselves.' She mused. The Bladebreakers looked on in shock as they watched the two siblings fight. "I see what she means about someone getting hurt." Rei murmured. "Yeah." Agreed a stunned Max. Kai just watched from the shadows. Abruptly, Cara managed to land a blow that caused Tyson to crumple. 'Whew! I wouldn't have lasted much longer, good thing I was able to land that blow when I did.' She thought, looking up to see the Bladebreakers coming toward them. "Is he alright?" asked a worried Max. "Yes, he's fine and will hopefully be a lot calmer when he wakes up." She reassured them. "I'd better take him back to his room. He'll probably be out the rest of the day. And don't look at me like that! At worst, we're both going to have some good sized bruises to nurse."

Ouch! Tyson's gonna be sore later! Quite the temper, though, huh? At least neither were badly hurt and he didn't attack his teammates. I'll see you all later, I need to go start on Ch 3.


	3. disscusions

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3. Chapter 4 is in the works, but I don't know when I'll have time to a: complete it and b: post it. I did find a muse though!

Cara: I'm here why? I'd much rather be practicing!

Lighten up! You're starting to sound like Kai!

Cara: Am I supposed to care?

:giggles: You'll have to forgive her she's not in a good mood. She's usually much more pleasant.

Review responses

Ray 4 ever- Thanks! And I'm defiantly going to have to agree with you there!

Kai's the Best- Thanks! I'm still thinking about if I could work it in, but it's not fitting so far.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. all unrecognized characters are mine!

Tyson woke with a groan, sore from the fight with Cara. He glanced at the clock trying to figure out how long he'd been out. 'It was about 4:00 PM last I looked and the clock says it's about 7:00 AM, so I was about a maximum of 15 hours' he mused 'I probably spooked the guys though. I don't usually lose my temper like that.' Just then, Max poked his head in the room, "Hey, you're awake!" He said "Yep, was I really out the rest of the day?" Tyson asked. "Uh-huh, scared us too, Kai being the exception to that. Or rather, if he was we didn't see it. It was impressive though." Max replied "That's nothing. You should see me when I'm actually focused on what I'm doing." said Tyson "Cara does want to see you in the main room practicing if you woke before she got home." Max told him. "That's what I was planning on doing." Tyson replied, rising in search of his gi. "Can I come watch? Kai isn't here to make the rest of us practice." Asked Max "Sure, just stay along the wall so I don't risk hitting you." Answered Tyson.

Several hours later, Cara returned to the dojo. She stepped into the main room and the sour look on her face indicated something was up and she didn't like it. "They've move the test date up to Saturday." She replied in answer to their inquiring glances. "Do you know why?" Tyson asked, pausing in the middle of a kata to look at her. "No, I don't but it sounds like that council is worried about something." Cara replied, cursing under her breath. "We had better get practicing then, hadn't we?" She murmured. Rei, Max and Kenny continued to watch them spar in fascination for some time afterwards.

Elsewhere, a cluster of figures sat talking softly. "Are you sure it's wise to move the date?" asked one. "Of course, we need him to take that test and soon!" answered another. "Please trust our judgment, Lady Kiara." said yet another. "I do, I'm just not sure if he's ready for the kind of responsibilities you want him to take on, and he's still under age, even by our standards! You have to admit it's quite a step up from where he currently is!" said Lady Kiara, concernedly "We know, we know. That's why we are asking you to assist him." the speaker's voice held a sad note. "I will do my best, but don't expect fantastic results soon." Lady Kiara said resigned to what they asked. "I still think it's going to be too much for him."

Back at the dojo, a shadowy figure watched Tyson and Cara spar. "Soon," it murmured "soon."

Who were those people? And what did they mean by responsibilities?

Cara: They were :author puts hand over mouth:

Now, now! No telling prematurely!

Cara: Hmpf

Find out later! See you next time!


	4. The Mentor

Hi all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this yet. I've had the chapter written for a while now. I just haven't had time or access to a computer.

Cara: At least you're being honest about it.

See! I told you Cara was nicer than she seemed last time.

Cara: You woke me up last time. I am not a morning person.

Sure. Ok. Moving on.

Reviews:

VexedDuck: I didn't know it was hard to read. I'll give your suggestion a try, but it's going to be awkward to type.

Ray 4 ever: Thanx!

Disclaimer: see ch1 & 3

'Last time I was in Bey City I was collecting the boy who was to become my protégé. He was so nervous until I reassured I would be the only one working with him at first so he could learn and perfect the basics before moving on to the harder stuff. Ah, if only I'd known how quickly he would learn and how dear to me he would become to me.' Thought Lady Kiara with a smile as she stepped through silent streets in the light just after dawn. 'Knowing Cara, she already has Tyson up and practicing.'

"Come on brother, focus! That test…" Cara was cut off as Tyson finished her sentence. "…is in two days. I. Know. That's all you've been telling me since you were informed! Lay Off!" Tyson yelled at his sister.

"Calmly now. Stressing out like that can only hinder you." Lady Kiara said to Tyson, glancing at Cara she said "The same goes for you, too much pressure and you hinder him as well."

"Lady Kiara!" chorused Tyson and Cara, Tyson darting forward to give the older woman a hug.

Just then a sleepy-eyed Max stumbled in. :Yawn: "I heard shouting. Who are you?" Said Max through a yawn.

"Yes you did. My protégé was stressing out due to the approaching test. As for my identity, I am Lady Kiara, Councilwoman of the Coup D'Vitesse." said Lady Kiara. During her statements the remaining Bladebreakers had drifted in to the room.

"You're here why?" asked Kai tersely.

"That is not something I can tell any of you right now until the council decides to release the information." Answered Lady Kiara.

"Can you at least tell me why they changed the date?" asked Tyson.

"Not completely. I can tell you that my idiot peers are panicking over unconfirmed, as of yet, statements. I'd have been infinitely happier if they'd kept to the original timeline." Answered Lady Kiara, slightly frustrated.

"Wouldn't that make them rumors? You can't always believe everything you here." Asked Rei, slightly confused.

"Yes, and I wish they could turn out false, but so far it's looking likely to be true this time." Replied Lady Kiara sadly.

"Enough about that damn council! You need to be practicing not listening to me blather on about a bunch of senile idiots!" She said briskly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Replied Tyson meekly, turning back towards Cara.


End file.
